xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Imitation
The power to mimic the abilities, traits, and behavior of animals. Technique of Animalia Manipulation. Not to be confused with Animal Morphing or Animal Manipulation. Also Called *Animal Mimicry *Animal Power Mimicry/Replication *Faunal Imitation/Mimicry *Zoanthrophy Capabilities The user can use/imitate animal powers, they can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, sprint like a cheetah, move like a cat, take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, constrict like a snake, etc. They cannot transform into animals, as this power only enables the user to mimic animalistic traits while still in their original form. Some users can mimic multiple animals at once. Applications *Use and imitate animal traits and abilities. *Posses any special abilities of animals. Variations *''Animal Instinct Imprinting: the ability to psychically impose animal mannerisms on subjects’ minds. *Animal Limbs Generation'' *''Animal Soul'' Types of Animals *Cnidarian Physiology *Deuterostome Physiology **Echinoderm Physiology **Vertabrate Physiology ***Fish Physiology ****Tetrapod Physiology *****Amphibian Physiology *****Mammalian Physiology ******Primate Physiology *******Human Physiology *****Reptilian Physiology ******Dinosaur Physiology *******Avian Physiology *Plankton Physiology *Protostome Physiology **Ecdysozoa Physiology ***Tardigrade Physiology ***Arthropod Physiology ****Arachnid Physiology ****Mandibulate Physiology *****Centipede Physiology *****Crustacean Physiology ******Insect Physiology **Mollusc Physiology ***Bivalvia Physiology ***Cephalopod Physiology ***Gastropoda Physiology **Worm Physiology *Sponge Physiology *Symbiote Physiology **Parasite Physiology Associations *Alien Physiology - The user may be able to imitate extraterrestrial animals. *Animal Blending *Animal Empowerment *Animal Manipulation *Animal Morphing *Animalia Manipulation *Chimerism *Total Mimicry *Unicellular Mimicry *Virus Mimicry Limitations *Cannot transform into animals. *May be limited to mimicking only the animals they have observed. *May take on specific traits of an animal, such as wanting to find rotting things if impersonating a fly, or feeling territorial if impersonating lions. *May be limited to mimicking one animal at a time or are limited on how long they can mimic animals. *Some abilities may be compromised by size differences. *May experience different weaknesses of animals, such as a dogs having to constantly hear ultrasound waves, or having an urge to play with a ball of yarn like a cat. Known Users Known Objects *Creature Power Suits and Discs (Wild Kratts) *Spirit Totem/Anansi Totem (DC Comics) *Spirit Totem/Anansi Totem (Arrowverse) Gallery Movies Spider-Man on wall.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Spider-Man film series) 10 year old Pete.jpeg|After his parents died in a car accident, Pete (Pete's Dragon) began a life in the forest. Having spent 6 years away from human contact and surrounded by animals, Pete acts more like an animal and less like a human. Wolf San.GIF|Abandoned by her parents as a baby, San (Princess Mononoke) was taken in by the wolf tribe and grew up with them. As a result, she denies her humanity and behaves like a wolf. Television 250px-Jeremy dog.jpg|Jeremy (Misfits) has the mind of a dog. Amaya Jiwe Animal Mimicry.gif|Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (Arrowverse) Mari MCcabe as Vixen.gif|Mari MCCabe/Vixen (Arrowverse) Cartoons/Comics M2jake.jpg|Jake Berenson (Animorphs) M2rachel.jpg|Rachel Berenson (Animorphs) Marco.jpg|Marco (Animorphs) Unitrix_in_Simian_Says.png|Unitrix (Ben 10) Sticks the Badger 2015.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Kuasa Animal Mimicry.gif|Kuasa (Arrowverse) File:Vixen DC.jpg|Vixen (DC Comics)... File:Justice_League_of_America_Vixen_Rebirth_Vol_1_1_Textless_Variant.jpg|... imitating powers of rhino... File:Vixen_0005.jpg|...antelope... File:Vixen_0008.jpg|...jackals... File:Vixen_0010.jpg|...birds... File:Vixen_0018.jpg|...and lion. Animal-man large.png|Animal Man (DC Comics) Spider.jpg|Caleb (Heroes) The Amazing Spider-Man.jpg|As a result of a radioactive spider bite, high schooler Peter Parker (Marvel Comics) developed powers and abilities similar to that of a spider. File:Spider-Girl MC2.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics) Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) Blackcat.jpg|Blackcat (Marvel Comics) Wasp.jpg|Wasp (Marvel Comics) Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel Comics) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel Comics) Scorpy.gif|Scorpion (Marvel Comics) Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Claws By Sabretooth.jpg|Sabertooth (Marvel Comics) File:Talon.jpg|Talon (Static Shock) possesses bird-like prowess and traits. Anime/Manga LuluBell.jpg|Lulu Bell (D.Gray-Man) _Anima__Lyra_by_kuro_rakuen.jpg|Lrya (+Anima) has the animal power of a swallow. ANIMA_ROSE.jpg|Rose (+Anima) rose has the animal power of a cat. 3325-1953503230.jpg|Senri (+Anima) has the animal power of a bear. cooro_in__anima_by_titild-d3acm77.jpg|Cooro (+Anima) has the animal power of a bird. husky.jpg|Husky (+Anima) has the animal power of a fish. Nana_from__Anima_by_cuttpie522.jpg|Nana (+Anima) has the animal power of a bat. Dragon-slayers-by-claudiadragneel-fairy-tail-mahou-anime-man.jpg|Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) use magic to take upon the characteristics of Dragons. They can eat, resist, and generate their respective Dragon element (Mythical Creature). Chimera claws.GIF|Constantly shielding her emotions behind her mask, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the silence and ferocity of a beast. Yoruichi flash.jpg|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) uses Shunko to transform into a cat-hybrid. Video Games Gau_2.jpg|Gau (Final Fantasy VI) can imitate the powers of any/all monsters via his ability, Rage. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Nature Powers Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries